


A surprise for Senpai

by Candy1, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Body Modification, Crazy romance, Dorohedoro - Freeform, F/M, Magic-Users, One True Pairing, Romance, Shin - Freeform, True Love, noi - Freeform, shinnoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Noi believed that she should fit in a pattern for Shin to notice her, but her idea didn't work as she planned. She was very upset and It will be up to her senpai to show that she doesn't need to stop being who she is to be admired by him.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A surprise for Senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uma surpresa para o senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651517) by _La_Fleur. 



> Hey, guys!  
> A fanfic of this amazing couple: Shin and Noi!  
> Enjoy!!!

"Senpai, whoever finishes this service first pays for dinner!" Shouted Noi, while taking down one of En's many foes.

"Of course you will pay!" Shin whirled his hammer in the air and hit another man who decided to attack him in the back.

"Ah, not worth it, senpai! Have you already finished?!" Muttered the woman, who punched the last foe who was standing.

"You lost, so you pay for dinner!" Shin put the hammer on his shoulder.

"Damn…" she tore off the mask. "Senpai, before we go, I'm going to take a shower. I want to look pretty today!"

"Uh?! For what?" He scratched his head, confused.

"It's just ... nothing much! See you later!"

"Hey, won't you wait for me?!" Asked Shin, but she left so quickly, he didn't even have time to question anything.

Noi ran to En's mansion and went directly to the hall where Chota was doing yet another of his spells, in an attempt to win the affection of his esteemed boss.

"Oh, little Noi! You came! Are you anxious?" He asked.

"I don't know ... Are you sure he will like this?" She asked, suspicious.

"You want to surprise your beloved Shin, don't you? I think it will be quite a surprise. Come on, lie here."

Chota pointed to a large red circle drawn on the floor, surrounded by candles. After mixing some ingredients, such as flowers, fruits, and a portion of a red liquid, he released some of his magic, which soon enveloped Noi's body.

"I don't think I like that ... Aah!" she felt as if her muscles were compressed and the air escaped a little from her lungs, which made her pass out.

"You won't regret it! Hohohoho." Said Chota, excited.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up, it looked like she had a hangover like that.

"Damn it! What a headache!"

Noi noticed that her clothes were tremendously loose and when she got up, Chota brought a mirror in her direction. She opened her eyes wide and brought her hands up to her face.

"Oh! It worked! I look like a normal woman!" spoke with enthusiasm.

"That's right! I said my magic never fails. However, remember that the effect only lasts for a day!" said the man.

"Ah! I don't need more than that to impress Senpai!"

"Hohohoho. How much confidence! Look, I brought the red dress you asked for! It will be divine! Oh, how romantic! Change bodies for love! If I become like a dull human, will Enzinho pay attention to me?" Whined Chota.

"Trying doesn't hurt!" Said Noi, who tried to get dressed immediately.

Once ready, she decided to meet Shin at the restaurant where they had arranged to have dinner together. She started to stagger a little in her heels since she wasn't in the habit of wearing that type of shoes, but she spotted her senpai quickly and noticed that he was constantly looking at his watch, which showed a certain impatience. He took a sip of his favorite drink with each passing minute.

“Senpai is looking forward! Is it because he wants to see me? I think he will finally notice me! For sure! ” She thought anxiously.

Shin drummed his fingers on the table when he heard the sound of heels approaching. As soon as he looked back, he noticed a short, very slender woman with platinum hair, caught in a ponytail. She was wearing a red dress with a huge neckline and high heels. He was attracted to her at first.

"Good evening."

"Is this girl talking to me !? ” - he thought.

"Evening…" said Shin, impressed by that woman of such rare beauty. The stranger sat across from him and he was left without a reaction. He cleared his throat a little. "Ahem... I think you're at the wrong table, girl ... "

Noi couldn't take it and revealed her secret ahead of time.

"Hahahaha. I can't believe I tricked you, Senpai!"

"Noi?! What the hell happened to you?" He looked incredulous and put his hand over his mouth.

"Liked it?!"

"Yes! I mean, it's different ..." he didn't understand the reason for that change, but he couldn't help being impressed. "Well, let's eat at once. I am starving!"

The wizard tried to change the subject immediately so as not to show how nervous he was. Noi controlled the urge to smile excitedly and they ordered something for dinner. While she ate in a carefree manner, she noticed that her senpai kept looking at her. She felt even more sensual than she expected. She thought, euphoric:

“I think it worked! He's looking silly by now! ”

After dinner, they started drinking wine. Noi was ecstatic because she believed she was more attractive than ever and that made her drink too much. She decided to take a risk and by her plan to gain Shin's attention in action. She slid her foot on his leg, which threw himself back in the chair, startled.

"Hey! What is that now?"

"Senpai ... do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, in a watery voice.

"Yes, you are," he said and smiled. He turned a glass, as that approach was getting stranger and stranger. She didn't even look like Noi he knew. She raised her foot a little further and reached her companion's thigh.

"Senpai, would you like to have a girlfriend like that, looking like a thin woman? I see you never showed up to anyone ... This is weird. Do you ever liked anyone?"

"Noi ... Uh ..." he got a red face, which made her even more excited.

"Senpai, is this body beautiful for you? If I stayed with that body forever, would you kiss me?" She raised her foot even more and slid it on Shin's groin, which made his eyes widen and jump out of the chair.

"No-Noi! We better get going!" he said, nervous.

"Ah… already ?! I was having fun ..." Noi pouted in discontent.

"Yes! I believe it's time to go!"

“What happened to her today ?! Why is she acting so weird ?! ” he thought.

Shin helped Noir out of the chair and supported her with his arm. He realized how small and delicate that body was, which forced him to be twice as careful. That was more work for him. At one point, Noi grabbed him by the neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held it so she wouldn't fall.

"Senpai ... Do you want to sleep with me tonight? Is that body sensual enough for you?" She began to kiss his neck with a certain desire and his face and even his ears were red.

"Noi! Stop! What are you doing?"

"I want you to notice me, senpai!" She shouted, annoyed.

"You drank a little too much, don't you think ?! You're not saying anything right. Tomorrow, when you're normal, we'll talk…" he said, awkwardly.

"Please, let's go! I thought you would like this new me! Don't you want to sleep with me today?" She insisted and he lost his temper.

Shin raised his hand to his forehead and sighed. He dropped her off his lap and shouted:

"Stop it! What a stupid thing! I don't want to sleep with you! Where did you get that I was going to be interested in your cheap version ?! I'm not in the mood for this, Noi! Stop these little games!"

Noi was irritated and punched a wall in the side, which made her crack immediately.

"I just wanted you to find me attractive, to want to touch me! You have no interest in me, do you, senpai ?! I'm not hot enough for you in this body or any body, am I? You are an idiot, senpai! I hate you!" She shouted and turned her back on him. She staggered out of the way since she was at a high level of drunkenness at the time.

"Noi?! Hey! Wait for a second! Noi, I'm talking to you!" he insisted and held her wrist.

"Leave me in peace!" she punched him, which made Shin stop far away.

"Oh, shit ..." He lay on the floor, almost seeing stars.

After that episode, Noi spent two days without leaving her apartment and missed work, something she would rarely do. Without answering the blessed cell phone, she worried Shin. He felt guilty, as he should have spoken differently to his precious partner. After all, the only reason for saying that was because he really liked her real version. The strong, muscular, but sweet, uninhibited and spontaneous Noi. He bought a bouquet of roses, as he thought it best to follow Chota's advice and went to her door. The doorbell rang, but it did not answer. He decided to knock on the door.

"Noi, I know you're there! Open it!"

"Go away, senpai!" She shouted from the other side.

"Please, I need to talk to you ..." he insisted.

A few minutes later, he heard the door latch open and Noi appeared, with huge dark circles, her hair tousled and a nightgown so short it barely covered her curvy, muscular body.

"What do you want, senpai?" She asked, in a very dejected tone. She didn't even want to look at his face.

"Noi, I came to apologize ..." he said, awkwardly. He reached out and showed her the bouquet. Noi turned her face when she smelled the flowers and gaped.

"Oh! Senpai! It is for me?"

"Yes…"

Noi took the bouquet and smiled broadly.

"I've never got flowers before!" she said, excited.

"Can I come in now?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Shin entered the apartment and waited for Noi to close the door. He turned towards her, suddenly, grabbed her by the fist and dragged her. Shin threw her on the bed, took off his shoes, placed himself on top of her, with her arms resting on either side of her face. The witch's red eyes have never been closer to his.

"Sen-Senpai ?!" she was confused by the situation.

Shin brought his face close to hers and kissed her. Noi opened her eyes at first, but then hugged him and returned the kiss. When they searched for air to breathe, he looked at her and said:

"I always noticed you, from the first day I met you and you helped heal my arms. I just don't want you to change who you are, because your real version is the only one that attracts me ..." he confessed, embarrassed. Noi smiled and hugged him tighter, which even took his breath away. "No-Noi ..." he groaned.

"Senpai! I'm so happy! I thought you liked more boring girls, so I wanted to look like one of them…" she said.

"Don't be silly! I wouldn't trade you for anyone!" he stated and then realized that he had revealed too much. "Well, now that we are settled, we have to work and ..." he tried to leave, however, she didn't let him go.

"Ah, senpai ... Do you know what the best thing is after an argument ?!" she turned him and left him under her. She sat on his lap and smiled.

"Noi?"

"Reconciliation!" She tore off her nightgown and showed her outlined body to Shin, who gaped. "Let's have fun, senpai!"

"He-hey! Calm down!"

"Ah! Senpai! I left your black eye! Wait!" Noi brought her lips to his eye and blew some of her magic. "Ready! It's all right now!"

"Thank you! It was hurting a lot! You have a heavy hand, girl!" Shin joked

"But it was your fault, senpai!"

"I know ... I'm sorry for upsetting you ..."

"Everything is fine now! Right! Now relax, senpai. I'll show you how my best version of Noi is."

Shin was unable to contain Noi's impulsiveness, but he didn't regret what happened. After having fun, he fell asleep in her arms and Noi had a happy smile on her face. She learned that she deserved to be loved for being who she was and that she didn't have to fit into any silly pattern to get the attention of the one she loved most.


End file.
